Timon and Pumbaa TV Series
Timon & Pumbaa, aka The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, is an American animated television series made by the Walt Disney Company. It centers on Timon and Pumbaa from the Disney film franchise The Lion King, without most of the other characters in the franchise. The show ran for three seasons on CBS in the United States. Plot Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yuji Mitsuya' as Timon *'Hiroshi Hatanaka' as Pumbaa *'Mitsuru Miyamoto' as Simba *'Hideyuki Umezu' as Zazu *'Ryuji Saikachi' as Rafiki *'Tomie Kataoka' as Shenzai *'Ben Hiura' as Banzai *'Jim Cummings' as Ed :English *'Nathan Lane' as Timon (Season 1) *'Kevin Schon' as Timon (Season 2) *'Quinn Flynn' as Timon Season 3) *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Cam Clarke' as Simba *'Michael Gough' as Zazu *'Tress Macneille', as Shenzi *'Rob Paulsen' as Banzai *'Jim Cummings' as Ed *'the late Robert Guillaume' as Rafiki Episodes *Season 1 (Syndicated) (1995) Timon is voiced by Nathan Lane & Quinton Flynn in this season. 1."Boara Boara" & "Saskatchewan Catch" September 8, 1995 *Boara Boara: On a tropical island, Timon and Pumbaa run into The Three Natives who make Pumbaa their god-king and try to kill Timon for intending to "abduct" him. Saskatchewan Catch: Timon & Pumbaa help a female flying squirrel find love in return for her to fetch them some tree beetles. But is she to be trusted? 2."Kenya Be My Friend?" & "Rafiki Fables: Good Mousekeeping" September 15, 1995 *Kenya Be My Friend: Following a bitter falling-out on "Bestest Best Friend Day", Timon and Pumbaa each vow to find another Bestest Best Friend, and they are successful in meeting each other's polar opposites (Baampu and Monti), until they realise how much they miss each other. Good Mousekeeping: Rafiki comes across a mouse who wishes to be bigger to gain more respect. Rafiki grants him his wish, and he soon discovers that being big does not necessarily mean more respect. 3."Never Everglades" & "The Laughing Hyenas: Cooked Goose" September 22, 1995 *Never Everglades: An alligator egg hatches underneath Pumbaa, leading the baby alligator to believe Pumbaa is his mother. Pumbaa takes him in as "Pumbaa Jr.", but Timon is less than pleased with the "ugly chicken" and their new "relaxed" lifestyle. Cooked Goose: Two cheetahs, Cheetata and Cheetato, send Shenzi, Banzai and Ed on a wild goose chase in order to stop them thwarting their hunting efforts. 4."How to Beat the High Costa Rica" & "Swiss Missed" September 29, 1995 *How to Beat the High Costa Rica: After accidentally returning a stolen fortune to escaped convict, Criminal Quint, Timon and Pumbaa resolve to steal the money back themselves instead of going to the police. Swiss Missed: When a much-loved clock breaks down whilst the respected timekeeper is away thanks to Timon's Hakuna Matata lectures, Timon and Pumbaa resolve to track him down to fix it before rival timekeeper Clockwork Quint has him fired and ruined. 5."Uganda Be an Elephant" & "To Kilimanjaro Bird" October 6, 1995 *Uganda Be an Elephant: Upon seeing the respect elephants earn from other animals, Timon attempts to physically transform Pumbaa into one. To Kilimanjaro Bird: In retribution for stealing Baby Earl's bug breakfast, Timon and Pumbaa are forced by Earl's mother to babysit him while she goes for more bugs. They soon realise that Earl is more than a handful to look after. 6."French Fried" & "The Laughing Hyenas: Big Top Breakfast" October 13, 1995 *French Fried: Timon and Pumbaa befriend a talking snail, Speedy, before the three of them are transported to France, where they are forced to save Speedy from a crazed chef, Culinary Quint. Big Top Breakfast: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed meet a young circus monkey whom they try to catch and eat. 7."The Pain in Spain" & "Frantic Atlantic" November 3, 1995 *The Pain in Spain: In Spain, Pumbaa is mistaken for a bull and captured by two bullcatchers, Carlos and Conslalo Quint, but Pumbaa soon discovers that the current champion, El Toro, is unwilling to give up his title without a fight. Frantic Atlantic: After being mistaken during their trip in Antarctica, Timon and Pumbaa meet a dimwitted penguin named Irwin, whose apologies annoy Timon. After the three get a ride on a boat, Irwin makes a mess of things, and Pumbaa eventually gives in that Timon is right about Irwin. 8."Tanzania Zany" & "Guatemala Malarkey" November 10, 1995 *Tanzania Zany: Timon and Pumbaa are visited by Timon's old best friend Fred, a practical joker who bonds more with Pumbaa than with Timon. Guatemala Malarky: Timon and Pumbaa try to plunder an ancient temple protected by a giant mummified beetle. 9."Back Out in the Outback" & "Gabon with the Wind" November 17, 1995 *Back Out in the Outback: Having gone to the Australian Outback, Timon and Pumbaa split up so each can fulfill his potential as a bug hunter. Timon tries to do this by catching a land crab, believing him to be a large beetle. Gabon with the Wind: Pumbaa believes Timon has betrayed him to Cheetata and Cheetato in order to save his own skin. 10."Timon's Time Togo" & "The Law of the Jungle" November 24, 1995 *Timon's Time Togo: Under a shady tree in hot weather on what he believes to be a Wednesday afternoon, Timon eats a toxic bug and dies. He is destined for Hell, but gets a second chance so an angel agrees to send him back to earth so that he can do one good deed to enter heaven Timon resolves to never again do any good deeds, since that tactic will ensure he'll live forever. The Law of the Jungle: Timon breaks the law by using a certain stick to scratch his back. He is brought before a court of law where he must prove his guilt or innocence as punishment. 11."Be More Pacific" & "Going Uruguay" December 1, 1995 *Be More Pacific: Pumbaa saves the life of an enchanted whale and gets three wishes. Pumbaa doesn't wish anything for himself, but Timon has some suggestions. Note: This episode is a parallel to the Brothers Grimm fairy tale, The Fisherman and His Wife. Going Uruguay: Timon and Pumbaa help a lost termite king back to his home, secretly planning to eat him and his subjects. 12."Yosemite Remedy" & "Rafiki Fables: The Sky Is Calling" December 22, 1995 *Yosemite Remedy: A criminal raccoon steals Timon and Pumbaa's valuables, and Timon wants to get even. The Sky Is Calling: A meteorite lands in-between Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa wants to return the meteorite to outer space, while Timon wants them to ignore it, leading to a falling-out between the two. Rafiki orders Pumbaa to return the meteorite to outer space and orders Timon not to help Pumbaa. 13."Mozam-Beaked" & "Ocean Commotion" December 29, 1995 *Mozam-Beaked: A woodpecker wakes Timon and Pumbaa from their nap under their favorite tree. The two try to stop the woodpecker from eating the tree. Ocean Commotion: After almost getting thrown off a cruise ship due to being stowaways, Timon and Pumbaa once again meet Speedy the Snail. However, a diamond collector tries to obtain Speedy's shell and turn it into an earring for his wife. Can Timon and Pumbaa save Speedy in time? Kevin Schon, who sung the Timon and Pumbaa theme song "Hakuna Matata" voices Timon in this season and onwards. 14."Brazil Nuts" & "South Sea Sick" & "Song:The Lion Sleeps Tonight" September 16, 1995 *Brazil Nuts: After being lured by two meat-eating snakes, Eddie and Ralph, into a gourmet restaurant trap, Timon and Pumbaa resolve to get their own delicious revenge.South Sea Sick: Pumbaa falls ill during a feast, and Timon attempts to treat him, unaware that Pumbaa's illness is far more simple than it looks. The Lion Sleeps Tonight: Timon and Pumbaa sing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", unaware that a real lion is wide awake and following them. 15."Yukon Con" & "Doubt of Africa" September 23, 1995 *Yukon Con: Timon and Pumbaa fall out over a gold nugget. A prospector, Cosco Quint, convinces Timon the gold nugget is rightfully Timon's and helps Timon steal it from Pumbaa. Doubt of Africa: Timon and Pumbaa meet a wisecracking widowed tigress with a constant cold. The tigress has a large family and no way of feeding it, so Timon and Pumbaa try to teach her how to hunt. 16."Russia Hour" & "You Ghana Join the Club" September 30, 1995 *Russia Hour: Timon and Pumbaa visit Pumbaa's ballet-dancing Uncle Boris for his grand performance, but a reckless act by Timon sends Boris to the hospital, leaving it up to Pumbaa to learn ballet and give the performance in a week's time. You Ghana Join the Club: After being thrown out of their favourite relaxing spot by a pesky group of ground squirrels, the TEDs, Timon and Pumbaa are forced to perform a series of tasks involving a vicious lion in order to get back inside. Eventually, the enraged lion sees through the TEDs' game and declares all out war against them. 17."Rocky Mountain Lie" & "Amazon Quiver" October 7, 1995 *Rocky Mountain Lie: Timon leads Pumbaa on a wild goose chase around the Canadian Rockies to search for Pumbaa's new bug friend who Timon believes he accidentally ate. Amazon Quiver: A panther traps Timon and Pumbaa in the trunk of a hollow tree, but for how long? 18."Madagascar About You" & "Truth or Zaire" & "Song:Yummy Yummy Yummy" October 14, 1995 *Madagascar About You: Timon helps Pumbaa try to find a way out of an arranged marriage. Truth or Zaire: While on the run from the adventurer Congo Quint, Timon and Pumbaa end up in baby clothes and are taken in by a ditzy mother gorilla. But how long can they keep up the farce until Congo Quint finds them? Yummy Yummy Yummy: Timon sings "Yummy Yummy Yummy". 19."Mojave Desserted" & "Rafiki Fables: Beauty and the Wildebeest" October 21, 1995 *Mojave Desserted: Timon and Pumbaa save the life of an annoying and obnoxious rabbit, who then tries to repay them by waiting on them hand and foot. Beauty and the Wildebeest: A wildebeest goes to Rafiki for help in impressing a beautiful gazelle he is in love with. 20."Don't Break The China" & "The Laughing Hyenas: Can't Take A Yolk" & "Song: Stand By Me" October 28, 1995 *Don't Break the China: Timon and Pumbaa attempt to reunite a lost baby panda with its parents by trekking all over China. Can't Take A Yolk: The Hyenas try to steal an ostrich egg away from its mother. Stand by Me: Timon sings "Stand by Me", assisted by three frogs. Meanwhile, various accidents happen to Pumbaa. 21."Unlucky in Lesotho" & "Rafiki Fables: Rafiki's Apprentice" November 4, 1995 *Unlucky in Lesotho: Timon wants to join Ned the Elephant's good luck club and in order to do so, he must protect Ned's Lucky jar. However this proves to be a challenge when Pumbaa accidentally brings home a panther cub (Since black cats mean bad luck) Rafiki Fables: Rafiki's Apprentice: Rafiki's nephew comes to visit and wants to learn magic from him. Sadly it gets out of control, especially when he starts to make the trees walk. Note: The plot of this episode mirrors the plot of The Sorcerer's Apprentice 22."Mombasa-In-Law" & "The Laughing Hyenas: TV Dinner" November 11, 1995 *Mombasa-In-Law: Timon gets a visit from his mother. To convince her Timon has settled down, Pumbaa has to play Timon's wife. TV Dinner: The Hyenas try to convince a filmmaker into making a wildlife documentary about them, rather than about an armadillo. 23."Manhattan Mishap" & "Paraguay Parable" November 25, 1995 *Manhattan Mishap: Timon and Pumbaa are marooned on an island with a starving man who wants to eat them. Paraguay Parable: A lazy anteater tricks Timon and Pumbaa into competing over who can catch the most bugs. 24."Let's Serengeti Out of Here" & "Congo on Like This" December 9, 1995 *Let's Serengeti Out of Here: Timon and Pumbaa are captured and forced to live in a wildlife preserve because its owner believes they belong to endangered species. Congo on Like This: After rumors begin to spread, Timon believes Simba has become a carnivore and intends to eat him and Pumbaa. 25."Okay Bayou?" & "Shake Your Djibouti" December 16, 1995 *Okay Bayou: A wise, french-speaking possum guides Timon and Pumbaa through the Louisiana Bayou to reach the great "Boudreaux." Shake Your Djibouti: Timon tries to whip Simba into shape when a 40-foot tall monster is on the loose Season 2 (Syndicated) (1996) 26."Palm Beached" & "Jamaica Mistake?" September 2, 1996 *Palm Beached: Timon and Pumbaa’s newest napping spot is moved to a posh hotel. After being evicted by Quint the hotel manager, they repeatedly try to sneak back in. Jamaica Mistake?: Timon and Pumbaa pursue a supposed moth into a scary house where they are imprisoned by vampire bats. 27."Oregon Astray" & "New Guinea Pig" September 9, 1996 *Oregon Astray: Pumbaa gets a lazy Timon and himself jobs as dam builders for Boss Beaver, leading to Timon becoming a workaholic, knowing that he'll be rich within days. New Guinea Pig: Pumbaa gets tired of his tusks, so Timon decides to sell them to the Three Natives. 28."Klondike Con" & "Isle Find Out" September 16, 1996 *Klondike Con: While mining for gold in the Klondike, Timon and Pumbaa join forces with a friendly man named Courteous Quint. Although Quint repeatedly saves Timon's life, Timon refuses to trust him. Isle Find Out: After observing a colony of flamingos standing still for hours, Timon becomes obsessed with finding out what they are up to. 29."Wide Awake in Wonderland" & "Zazu's Off-by-One Day" September 23, 1996 *Wide Awake in Wonderland: The insomniac Pumbaa makes Timon read him warthog/meerkat versions of The Ant and the Grasshopper and Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Zazu's Off-by-One Day: Zazu gets fired from his job after he forgets to count one single animal on his (nearly) complete list of animals. He sets out in a quest to find out which animal he forgot. 30."Africa-Dabra!" & "I Don't Bolivia" September 30, 1996 *Africa-Dabra!: A magic rabbit breaks up Timon and Pumbaa's friendship, so he and Timon can create a successful magic act and win a talent show. I Don't Bolivia: Toucan Dan talks Timon into releasing him from a cage. After recapturing Toucan Dan, Timon is again talked into releasing him, leading to a cycle of recaptures and re-releases. The episode ends with Timon impersonating Toucan Dan, the Vulture Police capturing Timon, Toucan Dan impersonating Timon... and Pumbaa having to determine which is which. 31."Catch Me if You Kenya"& "Scent of the South" October 7, 1996 *Catch Me if You Kenya: Timon and Pumbaa try to break into a butterfly collector's collection. Scent of the South: When Timon finds Pumbaa's natural smell disgusting, the unhappy Pumbaa decides to freshen up his smell with the help of a perfume-knowledgeable skunk. 32."Forbidden Pumbaa" & "Washington Applesauce" October 14, 1996 *Forbidden Pumbaa: Pumbaa and, accidentally, Timon are kidnapped by an alien spacecraft and taken to a vast laboratory. Washington Applesauce: A voracious worm eats the apples of Apple Valley, threatening the continued existence of the annual apple festival. Timon and Pumbaa are hired to catch the worm. This is a parody of Jaws. 33."I Think I Canada" & "Zazu's Off Day Off" October 21, 1996 *I Think I Canada: A carnivore enrols Timon and Pumbaa in a training camp so they can get in better shape. Zazu's Off Day Off: It's Zazu's day off, but before he can enjoy it he is informed that Jumbo Jumbo is causing problems at the river. Zazu reluctantly has to fix the problem. 34."Timon on the Range" & "The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E." October 28, 1996 *Timon on the Range: When the criminal Cisco Pig goes missing, his gang mistakes Pumbaa for their leader. Timon makes sure to take advantage of their mistake. The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E.: To make money, Timon impersonates the famous superhero Super Duper Hero X. When Timon is subsequently kidnapped by the superhero's arch nemesis Chromosome Quint, Pumbaa and Speedy the Snail have to save their friend. 35."Maine-Iacs" & "Fiji-Fi-Fo-Fum" November 4, 1996 *Maine-Iacs: Timon and Pumbaa accidentally arrive at Boss Beaver's lumber mill where they, due to having violated a large number of safety regulations, are forced to take jobs. Fiji-Fi-Fo-Fum: In order to afford dinner for Bestest Best Friend Day, Pumbaa trades his and Timon's cow for three magic bugs. At night, the bugs create a huge beanstalk that takes Timon and Pumbaa up into the clouds to a giant grasshopper. This is a parody of the folktale Jack and the Beanstalk. 36."Once Upon a Timon" November 11, 1996 *Once Upon a Timon: When Timon and Pumbaa refuse to tell Zazu about themselves, Zazu has Rafiki tell him why Timon is an outcast from his meerkat colony. Note: This episode features appearances by Simba, Zazu, Rafiki, and the Laughing Hyenas. 37."Home is Where the Hog Is" November 18, 1996 *Pumbaa hears a distress call from the warthog sounder he was banished from while he and Timon eat bugs off a battered Jeep. It's up to the two to save the warthogs from the Guinea fowl that guard the entrance to the sounder. 38."Beethoven's Whiff" & "Bumble in the Jungle" & "Mind Over Matterhorn" November 25, 1996 *Beethoven's Whiff: Timon is trying to conduct Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, but Pumbaa keeps messing everything up, leading the two to be forced by Simba and Rafiki to clean up the mess they made. Bumble in the Jungle: In this Fantasai esque episode, Timon and Pumbaa try to catch a bumblebee. Mind Over Matterhorn: In order to get to Paris, France, Timon and Pumbaa attempt to get past a billy goat toll guard in numerous way, by trying to show him the right papers. 39."Isle of Manhood" & "Puttin' on the Brits" September 14, 1996 *Isle of Manhood: A letter from The Meerkitten Society forces Timon to reveal that he still hasn't become a man, so Pumbaa must man Timon up himself. Puttin' on the Brits: Timon & Pumbaa try to save a baby fox from a hound dog who's believed to be a hunter. But is the fox really in danger...or not? 40."Beetle Romania" & "Rumble in the Jungle" September 21, 1996 *Beetle Romania: When Timon tries to eat a gypsy moth, she curses him. Timon is subsequently transformed into a bug, and when Pumbaa eats him, Timon has to find a way out of Pumbaa's body. Rumble in the Jungle: Timon and Pumbaa have a bitter argument, and Rafiki tries to make them resolve their differences. When nothing works, Rafiki finally tells them to fight it out. 41."Animal Barn" & "Roach Hotel" September 28, 1996 *Animal Barn: Pumbaa competes with the titleholder to win the Mr. Pig contest. Pumbaa is continuously beaten in the individual competitions, so Timon secretly cheats to make Pumbaa win. Roach Hotel: Timon and Pumbaa are hired to remove two cockroaches from "the cleanest hotel in the world" but are instructed to keep the hotel spotless while doing so if they wish to eat the cockroaches afterwards. 42."Shopping Mauled" & "Library Brouhaha" October 5, 1996 *Shopping Mauled: After Timon and Pumbaa accidentally find themselves in a shopping mall, they are spotted by the accident-prone penguin Irwin. Timon and Pumbaa try to evade him, but Irwin keeps pursuing them around the mall. This episode contains flashbacks to the episode Frantic Atlantic. Library Brouhaha: At a library, Timon and Pumbaa try to catch a bookworm. After a long pursuit, the three accidentally find themselves in the world of books -- literally! 43."Monster Massachusetts" & "Handle with Caribbean" October 12, 1996 *Monster Massachusetts: Mad scientist Dr. Cagliostro wants to make Timon & Pumbaa beautiful with his Metamorphotron. However, the machine makes his test subjects ugly. Can they change back so they can get out of the Cagliostro laboratory? Handle with Caribbean: Timon and Pumbaa try to get to Nashville, Tennessee. After they accidentally arrive on a pirate ship a group of dimwitted pirates elect Timon to be their captain. When the pirates mess up on the directions to Nashville, however, Timon and Pumbaa go there themselves. 44."Alcatraz Mataz" & "Oahu Wahoo" October 19, 1996 *Alcatraz Mataz: Timon and Pumbaa try to break out of prison and catch Toucan Dan, who's framed them for stealing a traincar of beak polish.3 Oahu Wahoo: Timon becomes the devoted disciple of a stone idol that he insists is giving him orders. 45."Beast of Eden" & "Sense & Senegambia" October 26, 1996 *Beast of Eden: Timon and Pumbaa agree to help a monster retrieve his gold tooth from the natives. Sense & Senegambia: Timon thinks that Pumbaa can't catch bugs because something's wrong with his senses, and so buys expensive aides for Pumbaa. 46."Rome Alone" & "Amusement Bark" November 9, 1996 *Rome Alone: When Simba is kidnapped by Roman Emperor, "Colosseum Quint-eous" for refusing to eat Timon and Pumbaa, the duo try to rescue him and stop his Lion opponent from fighting him the next day. Amusement Bark: After deliberate accidents caused by Boss Beaver's obnoxious son Boy Beaver happen at an amusement park, Timon and Pumbaa must work at the park to repay the damage Season 3 (1999) From episode 47 onwards, the show was produced by Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation. The title card artwork is gone, the show opens with a plain title card, the same one that is used in "Catch Me If You Kenya". These episodes premiered on the now-defunct Toon Disney. 47."Whiff" & "To Be Bee or Not To Be Bee" January 1st, 1999 *Whiff: Timon & Pumbaa try to hit a golf ball. To Be Bee or Not To Be Bee: Timon & Pumbaa get caught by bees. When Timon and Pumbaa take over the bee colony with their Hakuna Matata, only one of the bees can get the Queen Bee to come back. 48."Luck Be a Meerkat" & "Just When You Thought You'd Cuisine It All" January 8th, 1999 *Luck Be a Meerkat: Timon finds Pumbaa's lucky marble. Just When You Thought You'd Cuisine It All: Timon and Pumbaa try to learn to cook. 49."Lemonade Stand Off" & "Big Jungle Game" January 15th, 1999 *Lemonade Stand Off: Timon and Pumbaa decide to start a lemonade stand. Then decide to go their separate ways and each start their own stand. And spend all of their time trying to keep the other from sabotaging their stand. It turns out their lemonade is terrible. Big Jungle Game: Pumbaa joins an olympic jungle game to live out his dream. 50."Boo Hoo Bouquet" & "Timon... Alone" January 22nd, 1999 *Boo Hoo Bouquet: Timon and Pumbaa try to give a flower to a man, but the man hates flowers. Timon... Alone: Timon wants to be alone... he later changes his mind. 51."So Sumo Me" & "Now Museum, Now You Don't" January 29th, 1999 *So Sumo Me: Timon and Pumbaa train to be sumo wrestlers. Now Museum, Now You Don't: Timon and Pumbaa visit a museum where a security guard is protecting a bug exhibit from bug eaters. 52."Visiting Pig-nitaries" & "The Truth About Kats and Hogs" February 5th, 1999 *Visiting Pig-nitaries: Timon and Pumbaa are visiting in Etiquettica. When they run in to an assistant to the Empress, who mistakes them for visiting dignitaries, Timon talks Pumbaa in to going along with it. Pumbaa eats bugs in front of the assistant, burps in the Empress's face, ruins Etiquettica's Constitution by using it as a tissue to blow his nose, then ruins a painting of Etiquettica's first Emperor, and ruins a fancy dinner. Timon covers up for it by saying, "A custom in our country." They get thrown out as soon as Timon admitts they're not fancy-schmancy dignitaries. The Truth About Kats and Hogs: An Animal Behavioral Scientist, Jean Farrel, is watching Pumbaa (whom she calls Melvin) although he doesn't like it very much. Soon she shows Pumbaa some bugs, and he doesn't care anymore. Timon (Billy Bob) has now caught Jean's attention. She can not decide which animal to study, the meerkat or the warthog. Timon and Pumbaa try to help her decide with every talent they have, which makes her go crazy. She's so crazy, that some male Naturalists think she's a Wild Woman of the Jungle and take her away. 53."Jailhouse Shock" & "Escape From Newark" February 12th, 1999 *Jailhouse Shock: Timon and Pumbaa end up in jail for eating June Bugs in July. They end up being cell mates with Little Jimmy and his new friend Mr. Bear. Escape From Newark: Timon and Pumbaa are trapped in a 5 stars pet shop. Now they want to escape from their "golden cage". 54."Throw Your Hog in the Ring" & "Slalom Problem" February 19th, 1999 *Throw Your Hog in the Ring: Pumbaa uses his mouth odor as an effective weapon in wrestling. Slalom Problem: Timon and Pumbaa are doing it as skiing instructors. Their first client is Mr. Bear. 55."Circus Jerks" & "Nest Best Thing" February 26th, 1999 *Circus Jerks: Timon & Pumbaa are in a circus, making an angry clown jealous of them. Nest Best Thing: Pumbaa builds a house for Little Jimmy, but Little Jimmy is actually a criminal, and his house is actually a hide out. 56."Super Hog-O" & "Don't Have the Vegas Idea" March 5th, 1999 *Super Hog-O: After an inspiration from a Lightning Lard comic, Pumbaa becomes a superhero. Don't Have the Vegas Idea: To get money for lobsters (which is mistakened for bugs), Timon and Pumbaa get jobs in an act involving White Lions. 57."Hot Enough For Ya?" & "Werehog of London" March 12th, 1999 *Hot Enough for Ya?: After creating their own bug chili, Timon and Pumbaa have a contest to see who can cook the hottest and spiciest dish before one of them surrenders. Werehog of London: Timon and Pumbaa visit London when they encounter a spooky fortune teller who leads Timon to believe that Pumbaa is a sinister werehog. 58."Bigfoot, Littlebrain" & "Astro-Nots" March 19th, 1999 *Bigfoot, Littlebrain: Timon & Pumbaa meet bigfoot. Astro-Nots: Timon & Pumbaa become astronauts. 59."Robin Hood-Winked" & "Serengeti Western" March 26, 1999 *Robin Hood-Winked: Timon becomes Robin Hood to reclaim his gold from Claim-Jumper Quint. Serengeti Western: Timon and Pumbaa become sheriffs of a western town when outlaws invade. 60."All Pets Are Off" & "Boary Glory Days" April 2nd, 1999 *All Pets Are Off: While in New York, Timon and Pumbaa become pets to a rich kid. Boary Glory Days: To prevent Pumbaa from bothering him in his bug hunt, Timon lies to him saying that his current age is considered to be old age. 61."Two for the Zoo" & "The Swine in the Stone" April 9th, 1999 *Two for the Zoo: When trying to be captured by Quint for his zoo, Timon and Pumbaa unwittingly help him capture a snake, a lion, a rhino, a gorilla, and a buzzard. The Swine in the Stone: While a knight version of Quint is at lunch, Timon and Pumbaa have to get a sword out of a stone for him before a dragon attacks. 62."You May Have Already Won Six Million Bakra" & "My Meteor, My Friend" April 16th, 1999 *You May Have Already Won Six Million Bakra: Pumbaa becomes a millionaire through a lottery ticket while Timon remains poor. My Meteor, My Friend: Pumbaa becomes friends with a down meteor which makes Timon jealous and cause him to find a new friend. 63."Jungle Slickers" & "Don't Wake the Neighbear" April 23rd, 1999 *Don't Wake the Neighbear: Timon and Pumbaa are throwing a party at Pumbaa's aunt's house, but are threatened by Smolder, who is trying to sleep. They are forced to be quiet as a result, but Timon must prevent his buddies from being noisy as well. 64."Recipe for Disaster" & "Going Over-Boar'd" April 30th, 1999 *Recipe for Disaster: Timon and Pumbaa create a salsa recipe out of bugs and become famous because of it. But Pumbaa finds it difficult when Timon entrusts him to avoid exposing their secret recipe. Going Over-Boar'd: While on a cruise ship, Timon and Pumbaa fight over who should be captain, and accidentally set the ship in motion. 65."Ivy Beleaguered" & "Broadway Bound & Gagged" May 7th, 1999 *Ivy Beleaguered: Timon and Pumbaa go to college, but the students like Pumbaa more. Broadway Bound & Gagged: Timon and Pumbaa compete against each other to make the best Broadway play. 66."Steel Hog" & "Dealer's Choice Cut" May 14th, 1999 *Steel Hog: Timon and Pumbaa accidentally bump into a group of Smell's Angels. Rather than killing Pumbaa for beating the leader of the gang in a fight, they ask him to join. While Pumbaa, with the nickname "Beef," is having tons of fun, Timon, with the nickname "Toothpick," misses the old days of Hakuna Matata. Dealer's Choice Cut: Timon plays a game of poker with some of the jungle animals. When Pumbaa is put up for bid against a man from a meat producing business who wins, Timon must rescue Pumbaa from being made into someone's lunch. 67."Space Ham" & "You Bet Your Tuhkus" May 21st, 1999 *Space Ham: Timon & Pumbaa run into alien gladiators. You Bet Your Tuhkus: Timon & Pumbaa are on a game show called "Question For a Trophey". 68."No-Good Samaritan" & "Living in De Nile" May 28th, 1999 *No-Good Samaritan: A leopard king's daughter mistakens Timon and Pumbaa as the ones who saved her from Ed the Hyena. This causes her father to appoint them as her bodyguards. Living in De Nile: After Timon eats a Scarab Beetle, Tutun Pharaoh throws Timon and Pumbaa in the pyramid for all eternity. 69."One Tough Bug" & "Pirates of Pumbzance" June 4th, 1999 *One Tough Bug: Timon targets a strong bug to eat while Pumbaa acts like a hippie to prevent Timon from catching it. Pirates of Pumbzance: Timon and Pumbaa get jobs as pirates working for Captain Bloodbeard, but it's not as Pumbaa hoped for. 70."Miss Perfect" & "Hakuna Matata U." June 11th, 1999 *Miss Perfect: Pumbaa mistakenly wins a beauty pageant when a fly gets trapped a machine and begins to neglect Timon. Hakuna Matata U.: Timon and Pumbaa start a university teaching others about Hakuna Matata. Only a sloth and a smart owl show up to their disbelief. 71."Pig-Malion" & "Why No Rhino" June 18th, 1999 *Pig-Malion: Timon and Pumbaa enroll in a hedgehog professor's university where Pumbaa is smart and Timon procrastinates. Why No Rhino: Timon and Pumbaa run a safari to get money from a rich couple, even if it's finding the rare Blue Rhino. 72."War Hogs" & "The Big No Sleep" June 25th, 1999 *War Hogs: Timon and Pumbaa join a warthog army only to find out that a war is starting. The Big No Sleep: Pumbaa keeps Timon up all night to see the Porkeswanees, but them not sleeping attracts the Sandman. 73."Mister Twister" & "Common Scents" July 2nd, 1999 *Mister Twister: Timon and Pumbaa need a job in order to raise the membership fee for the "Bug Of The Month" club. When all of Pumbaa's ideas go wrong, Timon suggests becoming tornado watchers, which falls to pieces when a real twister comes along. Common Scents: Pumbaa starts a business selling perfume. 74."Don't Be Elfish" & "Lights, Camera, Traction" 1999 *Don't Be Elfish: Timon wants a video game for Christmas. So he and Pumbaa get jobs at the mall, Pumbaa being Santa and Timon being an elf. Timon makes kids meet his every need or they won't get to talk to Santa. Then one of Santa's elves shows up and tells Timon he's on the naughty list. So Timon desperately tries to get on the nice list to get his video game. Lights, Camera, Traction: Pumbaa helps Timon become a movie star to impress a female meerkat. 75."The Running of the Bullies" & "Special Defects" 1999 *The Running of the Bullies: While in Spain, Timon agitates El Toro during the Running of the Bulls. Special Defects: Timon & Pumbaa ask for Rafiki's help to fix the problems both hate about each other which keeps going horribly awry. 76."Wishy Washy" & "Ice Escapades" 1999 *Wishy Washy: Timon and Pumbaa find a genie's lamp and soon they wish for a million more wishes. Ice Escapades: Pumbaa trains Timon to be an ice skater. 77."Guru-Some" & "Truth Be Told" 1999 *Guru-Some: Pumbaa's sayings causes the jungle's animals to get advice from him. Truth Be Told: Timon and Pumbaa is going to tell everyone their secret of their long and everlasting friendship, but then Rafiki sends out a Bee to stick them which makes them unable to lie. Then the truth will be told. 78."Nearly Departed" & "Early Bird Watchers" 1999 *Nearly Departed: Timon and Pumbaa get stung by a scorpion-like beatle. After learning that its venom is fatal after 24 hours and there is no cure for it, the two try to make their last day the best, with Timon acting nice towards every other animal in the Serengetti and Pumbaa getting the fame and fortune he deserves. However, when the time comes, they realize that the venom has no effect on meerkats or warthogs. Early Bird Watchers: Timon wants to try to eat a worm every morning, but as always, a bird swoops in and takes each worm inside its beak. Pumbaa always tries to tell him that no matter what he tries, the early bird always gets the worm. 79."The Spy's the Limit" & "Ready, Aim, Fire" 1999 *The Spy's the Limit: After injuring a secret agent, Timon and Pumbaa use his stuff in order to stop Count Down from destroying the sun. Ready, Aim, Fire: Somewhere in the north, Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon a campfire. However, they end up in between extinguishing the fire to prevent getting in trouble with Smolder the Bear and relighting the fire for a French-like Quint. 80."Timoncchio" & "Ghost Boosters" 1999 *Timoncchio: Rafiki places a curse on Timon that causes his tail to grow every time he brags. Ghost Boosters: After Timon sees an ad in the newspaper, he and Pumbaa decide to go hunt ghosts in a house. 81."Stay Away from my Honey!" & "Sitting Pretty Awful" 1999 *Stay Away from my Honey!: Timon and Pumbaa fall in love with a lady named Leslie Lambeau, but run into conflict with Mr. Bear who also wants her love. Sitting Pretty Awful: Timon and Pumbaa are hired to babysit triplets for a family. After being hard at work, they eventually call their parents and tell them that they love them. 82."He's A Bad, Bad, Bad Sport" & "Dapper Duck Burgers" 1999 *He's A Bad, Bad, Bad Sport: Timon becomes a bad sport when Pumbaa repeatedly wins at every game they compete in. Dapper Duck Burgers: Timon and Pumbaa are working at a fast food restaurant called Dapper Duck Burgers. When Smolder confronts them for getting his order wrong, the duo frantically try to correct their mistake to avoid suffering his wrath. 83."It Runs Good" & "Hot Air Buffoons" 1999 *It Runs Good: It Runs Good: Working as car salesman, Timon and Pumbaa sell a car to Mr. Bear and end up working it to keep him happy. Hot Air Buffoons: Timon and Pumbaa stumble onto a balloon and end up in a race around the world. 84."Timon in Love" & "Kahuna Potato" 1999 *Timon in Love: After getting struck by cupid's arrow, Timon looks at his reflection and falls in love...with himself. However, Pumbaa feels a little left out. Kahuna Potato: Timon and Pumbaa get attacked by two bullies who almost look identical to them and ask Rafiki for help. He offers to give them magical bugs to assist them, but they must follow Rafiki's exact directions. 85."Mook Island" & "Cliphangers" 1999 *Mook Island: Because of Timon's rudeness, he and Pumbaa get kicked off a cruise ship, and they sail to a deserted island. There they are greeted by a mad scientist who wants to clone Timon. Cliphangers: (series finale) After trying to get a worm on the cliffs of Moor, Timon & Pumbaa fall down, nearly plummeting to death, and see their lives' moments flash before their eyes. However, after Pumbaa pulls out an umbrella, the two safely land, and try to eat the worm from before...well, almost. Trivia *Nathan Lane only voiced Timon during season 1. * * * * all information on Timon and Pumbaa TV Series came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_%26_Pumbaa_(TV_series) Gallery Category:CARTOONS